In the use of cloud and big data in an information processing system, the number of storage devices included in the information processing system has been increasing.
A technology in a related art is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-203951 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-134830.